


The Deal {Lucifer x Reader}

by DemonKitty1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassination attempts, British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Cheating, Deal with a Devil, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and Reader are Siblings, Death, F/M, Lies, Pregnancy, Sam and Reader are twins, Winchester Sister, death during child birth, jack kline is actually jack winchester in this, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitty1/pseuds/DemonKitty1
Summary: I went to the cross roads and did the summoning spell. "Oh great a Winchester." The Demon groaned. Then looks down and sees a devils trap. "Of course." The Demon sighs. "Where is Lucifer?" I ask. "Somewhere, maybe nowhere. What's in it for me? Lucifer would kill me if I told you anything or even knew I was talking to you." The demon says. "And I will kill you if you don't, so either way you die." I smirk showing the Demon my angel blade. "Great, just my luck! Fine, Lucifer is possessing the president of the United States!" The Demon stats annoyed. I look at the demon wide eyed. "You know what, I want you to give Lucifer a message for me." I say. "Why the hell would I do that?" The Demon asks. "Because, I'll owe you one if you survive. Plus if you don't take the deal I will just come back and kill you." I say bluntly. "Fine, what is the message?" The demon asks crossing her arms."Y/n Winchester says to meet her here at the crossroads tonight for a deal."





	1. Chapter 1

**You as Y/N Winchester**

**Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester**

       

**Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Later Michael)**

       

**Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester**

       

**Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester**

       

**Misha Collins as Castiel**

       

**Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer**

       

**Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel**

       

**Mark Sheppard as Crowley (Fergus MacLeod)**

**Tom Hiddleston as Mr. Kit Stevens**

       

**Alexander Calvert as Jack Winchester (Kline)**

       

**Ruth Connell as Rowena MacLeod**

**Zendaya as Nadia**


	2. ☙Chapter 1❧

I went to the cross roads and did the summoning spell. "Oh great a Winchester." The Demon groaned. Then looks down and sees a devils trap. "Of course." The Demon sighs. "Where is Lucifer?" I ask. "Somewhere, maybe nowhere. What's in it for me? Lucifer would kill me if I told you anything or even knew I was talking to you." The demon says. "And I will kill you if you don't, so either way you die." I smirk showing the Demon my angel blade. "Great, just my luck! Fine, Lucifer is possessing the president of the United States!" The Demon stats annoyed. I look at the demon wide eyed. "You know what, I want you to give Lucifer a message for me." I say. "Why the hell would I do that?" The Demon asks. "Because, I'll owe you one if you survive. Plus if you don't take the deal I will just come back and kill you." I say bluntly. "Fine, what is the message?" The demon asks crossing her arms.

"Y/n Winchester says to meet her here at the crossroads tonight for a deal."

 ☙With Lucifer❧

I sat at my desk my jaw resting on my hand. Being the President was pretty boring then again everything has been boring to me lately. "Sir." A voice says. I look up and see one of my 'loyal' followers. "What is it Nadia?" I ask bored. "I have a message from Y/n Winchester." She says and I sit up in my chair interested. "Ah, is that so? What is it she said?" I ask. "She said to meet her at the crossroads tonight for a deal." Nadia says. I let out a scoff. "The crossroads and making deals was Crowley's thing not mine but whatever beats sitting around and listening to a bunch of buffoons talk." I say standing up. There was a knock on my office door and a woman walks in. "Sir, I have your papers." The woman says smiling widely looking back at me and Nadia. "Thank you, Kelly." I say. "Of course, sir." She says. I swear I could sense a bit of a seductive tone at the end. I just shrug it off.

☙With Y/n❧

"Where are you going?" Dean asks and Sam looks over curious as well. "I'm going on a girls night with Donna, and Jody." I tell him which of course was a lie but they don't need to know that. "Well have fun the doing whatever girls do." Dean says and Sam chuckles looking a Dean then to me. "Have Fun twin." Sam says. Sam and I are twins so we call each other 'twin' for short. "Thanks Twin." I smile leaving. I get in my car and see Mom walk over.  I roll my window down. "Where are you really going?" She asks smiling. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You're a lot like me you know, I used the same 'girls night' card on my parents when your father and I were sneaking around." She smiles. "Fine, I am meeting up with a man." I tell her. "I knew it." She smirks and pulled out a condom from her pocket handing it to me. "Remember to stay protected." she says.

"Mom, why the hell are you carrying condoms in your pockets?" I chuckle. "You never know when you might need it." She shrugs. We both look at each other and laugh. "I love you and be safe." she says giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too Mom." I say hugging her back. She walks away from my car and I roll up my window. My car was a yellow  1972 Volkswagen Super Beetle Type 1. 

I drive to the crossroads and when I got out I saw Lucifer leaning against a tree and I get out of my car. "What took you so long?" He asks. "First I had to do some None-ya then I had to do some business." I retort. He put his hands in the air. "Hey, you called me here!" He says walking over to me. "I did, I want to make a deal with you." I tell him. "Ah, getting right down to business I like it. What do you have in mind?" He smirks. "Anything you want for leaving my family alone." I tell him. "Well that's not very fair is it? Your family keeps trying to kill me and throw me in the cage and I am supposed to just let it happen?" He asks annoyed. "I will try my best to lead them away from finding you." I tell him and he grins widely at me almost in a wicked way. "Fine, only if you make a sacrifice too." He says.

"What may that sacrifice be?" I ask him placing my hand on my hips. He walks up to me real close and places a hand on my stomach. "I want a child." He says bluntly. "A-A child..." I stutter. "Yes, a child. If I accept the deal those are my terms and it's final." He says. I think for a minute. "Fine. Deal." I tell him shaking his hand. He pulls me close in his embrace. "Let's get started." He smirks. I look at his lips and kissed him. My eyes closed during the kiss and I felt a small breeze and fell on a bed when I opened my eyes. I was in a bedroom not just any bedroom this was the President Jefferson's bedroom technically now Lucifer's. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I mumble to myself and he chuckles. 

He began to leave kisses down my neck. "Mmm." I whimper softly as he get to my chest area. He ripped off my shirt and bra. His mouth began attacking my chest with kisses and sucked on my nipples. "T-their so sensitive!" I whimper. "Shhh, I know, I know." He smiles stripping the rest of our clothes. He kisses down my stomach down to my vagina. He looked up at me as his tongue began to flick at my clit slowly. I slightly arched my back whimpering softly. He smirked pulling my waist closer to him and his tongue flicked at my clit faster and he began fingering me. "Please, stop teasing!" I moan. He looks up at me and tilts his head to the side. "I'll fuck you if you suck me off a little bit."

He stands up and I kneel in front of him. I began to kiss the tip of his cock and licked some of the precum off of it. He let out a soft groan as I began to move my head up and down. I choke slightly on his cock. He put his hands on his head and started to move his hips. "Mmmm!" I gargle on his cock. He pulled his hips back and his cock slipped out of my mouth dripping with my saliva. He helps me off the floor and pushed my on to the bed and piratically jumps on top of me. He places the tip of his cock at my vaginal entrance and pushed in slowly. "O-ohhh!" I moan arching my back as I feel his cock stretch my walls. 

"Please!" I moan. He grunts looking down at me as he began to bounce his hips against mine in all different directions making me cry out in pleasure. "F-fuck!" He cries out and with one final thrust he fills me up. I felt his warm cum shoot in me filling me up. Just then a woman storms in. "I can't believe your cheating on me with some cheap whore!" The woman cries. "Cheating on?Kelly? Ohhhhhh!" Lucifer laughs finally understanding why she was flirting with him earlier. "Sorry Doll, keep moving." He says and she storms out crying. "Wow, surprise surprise Lucifer over here ruining lives." I say sarcastically. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." He smirks evilly getting back on top of me.

☙Later❧

After many times of Lucifer cumming inside me just to make sure I get pregnant he poofs me back to my car. I drive back to the bunker. I see Sam and Dean waiting for me when I walk in. "Why are you too still up?" I ask groggy. "Jesus, Y/n you look like hell." Sam says. "Have a fun night?" Dean asks. "Eh, I've had better nights." I tell him. "We talked to Jody not that long ago because we were worried about you and she said there was no girls night. So do you wanna tells us where you really went?" Dean questions me sternly. "I am a grown woman, Dean. I don't have to tell you anything!" I exclaim annoyed storming off to my room. He treats me like I am 15 or something! Ugh, whatever. I'm going to bed.

☙2 Weeks Later❧

I sat over the toilet puking. I heard a pounding on the door. "Y/n, open up! We need to talk! A little Angel here is telling us the most interesting story about you carrying Lucifer's child?" Dean asks through the door. 

"Shit."


End file.
